


You made her fucking cry, you unparalleled shitstain

by whimsicalSwindler (Spammy_Wits)



Series: Low effort ficlets [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave doesn't know how to people, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Meteorstuck, format: fuck yeah | quirks: hell no, the boys are not even friends yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/whimsicalSwindler
Summary: In which Dave fucks up and Karkat makes a dialogue out of a monologue in true cancer fashion
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas
Series: Low effort ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689382
Kudos: 4





	You made her fucking cry, you unparalleled shitstain

Karkat: Strider what the ever loving fuck was that?  


Dave:  


Karkat: I get it if you want to mess with me, I'm the worst possible person to be trapped in a cramped vehicle with  


Dave:  


Karkat, getting nervous from Dave's unresponsiveness: Even if calling this giant rock a cramped vehicle is kind of a misnomer. It's more of a poorly managed stem cluster where only one structure has the amenities required to live in so we've parked ourselves squarely in here and made it even smaller than is by blocking any section that's been the scene of a murder  


Dave:  


Karkat: But we're stuck in a reduced space nevertheless and I'm the very obnoxiously inconsiderate asshole no one wants to sit with.  


Dave:  


Karkat: What I can't overlook is you being a bulge blistering douchebag to Rose  


Karkat: She wasn't even doing her exasperating thinkpan reader routine, you didn't have to bring up her dead lusus and drive home how much she wrecked their relationship by being a poor judge of character  


Karkat: You made her fucking cry, you unparalleled shitstain  


Dave:...  


Karkat: Unless you didn't mean to?  


Dave:  


Karkat: Is that it??? Are your half baked verbal jabs just musclebeasts frolicking wildly and stomping on some unfortunate slurry stained lowblood's crops more often than not?  


Dave: B|  


Karkat: Wow. It's true then  


Karkat: Huh  


Karkat: That changes things  


Karkat, realizing he might have been wrong about Dave:  


Karkat: Unintentionally upsetting your friends for real is not going to make them cut you off  


Karkat: But you should probably apologize to her  


Dave, ashamed: Would she even want to hear it?  


Karkat: Not if you keep the shitty poker face up while trying to make amends  


Karkat: But then again, it's Rose we're talking about  


Karkat: So don't get sappy either  


Dave, walking after Rose: Right.  


Dave, stopping at the door: Fyi. I could think of worse seatmates to be stuck with, Vantas  



End file.
